La otra vida de Mu
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Tu noviecito no es quien aparenta ser. Si quieres verlo por ti mismo, ve hoy a las 10:00 pm a esta dirección ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Si bien era cierto que 'el' no era de ir a centros nocturnos, fiestas universitarias o matar sus neuronas frente a la computadora o la TV, sus dieciocho años le demandaban a gritos un poco de acción en su vida de vez en cuando. EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola!

Seguramente querrán matarme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar este fic. La verdad es que ya tenía la segunda parte, pero no estaba afinada. De hecho me había quedado bastante extensa y tuve que reescribirla más de cinco veces, pero no dio el resultado que quería conseguir entonces. Por esto es que pasará de two-shot a fic (tengo entendido que clasifica como tal cuando sobrepasa dos capítulos y/o 5 000 palabras). Chance y ya lo termine en la tercera entrega. Asimismo he reeditado algunas cosillas de este primer capítulo, pero no son demasiado significativas.

.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** YAOI, UA, Chan, OoC, probablemente no haya lemon (sigo sin decidirlo, pero es lo más probable) ni gran drama, por ello puede que el lector muera de aburrimiento… por otro lado, si piensan que el metalcore es para posers o maricas, no recomiendo leer (aunque se mencionará hasta la siguiente parte).

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pero sí el fic.**

.

* * *

.

 **° La otra vida de Mu°**

.

I.-

.

Tres, dos, uno… nada. El tiempo seguía su curso y la puerta aún no se abría. Bufó con pesadez al ver la hora en el bonito reloj de péndulo de la sala, y no pudo evitar sentir la misma opresión en el pecho que le mortificaba desde hace más de un mes. Desde ese entonces _él_ había dejado de aparecer tras la puerta cada vez que daban las once. Al principio lo atribuyó a que, siendo estudiante de tercer año de licenciatura, sus deberes le demandaban su tiempo para terminarlos en casa de algún compañero, o bien estuviera demasiado cansado como para siquiera atenderle cuando se pasaba por su apartamento. Entendía que la semana de evaluaciones lo tuviera hasta el cuello con exámenes, reportes de laboratorio, prácticas, etc., pero la dichosa semana —a su gusto— ya se había prolongado demasiado. Asimismo recordaba que, debido a lo cercano de sus apartamentos, solía llevarlo y traerlo en el auto cuando tenía el tiempo encima… pero hacía más de un mes que no lo veía siquiera salir de su hogar.

.

—Parezco novia acosadora —bufó con molestia.

.

Se quedó algunos minutos más en el sofá más pequeño de la sala, mirando el pasar del tiempo a través del péndulo, a sabiendas que esta noche sería igual a la anterior y la anterior. Cuando se hubo terminado la tacita de té que sostenía desde entonces, la lavó, la puso en su lugar, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama.

.

 _"Mu… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste?"_

.

Algunas horas de sueño más tarde, sus ojos azules se abrieron a otro nuevo día. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular, esperando encontrar el habitual mensaje de buenos días, pero no hubo nada… de nuevo. Se levantó la cama y comenzó con su aburrida rutina. Una vez ya listo abordó su auto gris, y mientras conducía rumbo a su trabajo, buscaba con la mirada al dueño de sus pensamientos sin encontrarlo. Varios minutos más tarde llegaba al trabajo.

.

—¡Hey, Shaka! Quita esa cara, que no es el fin del mundo.

.

Ese saludo provino del ascensor, donde le esperaba su amigo y colega Aioria. Ambos trabajaban en una prestigiada editorial, específicamente en el Departamento de manga _shönen._ Aunque no llevaban tanto tiempo como sus demás compañeros y superiores, al menos sí era el suficiente para desarrollar una amistad, una que le permitía al otro notar que su amigo seguía agobiado por lo mismo.

.

—Como sea —le respondió a su amigo con desgano.

—¡Nada de como sea! Alégrate, hombre, que te tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Al fin te mudarás de la casa de Aioros?

—Es mucho mejor. Corrieron a la bruja de Saori.

.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco. Hasta ahora la aludida era la editora en jefe de esa división, pero a decir verdad era demasiado prepotente, mandona, mimada, y siempre que andaba tras algún hombre terminaba dejándoles a ellos sus deberes.

.

—¡Vaya! Creí que jamás la sacarían de aquí. Ya era hora.

—Bien, ahora tienes una persona de cabello lila menos de qué preocuparte.

.

Un aura pesada se dibujó a su alrededor. Apenas había dejado de pensar en Mu, y de buenas a primeras Aioria tenía que ponerle el dedo a la llaga. Como fuera, ahora tenía que dejar el tema de lado, pues si bien era cierto que la destitución de Saori prometía hacer más tranquilo su día, eso no los liberaba de su trabajo.

.

—¡Hey! —horas más tarde, su jefe entraba como Juan en su casa, usando un tono nada propio de su cargo como Director General— Ya tengo a la próxima víctima… ¡digo!, al nuevo Editor en Jefe. El Comité quería que los aspirantes postularan voluntariamente, pero _neta_ nadie iba a aventarse todo el paquete que la bruja esa dejó y el tiempo nos viene pisando los talones, así que nos tomamos la libertad de elegir —los cuchicheos de quejas e impresiones no se hicieron esperar— ¡Silencio! Ya está decidido y es inapelable. El nuevo editor en jefe es… —todos le miraban, expectantes— ¡Okimura Shaka!

.

Como si su día no pudiera ser peor, todas las miradas se fijaban en él. Su equipo le felicitaba, pero su jefe, Kardia Antares, se burlaba de su desgracia. Sí, era una desgracia si se consideraban todos los pendientes que su ex jefa dejó, y por ende, el tiempo extra que emplearía para terminarlos.

.

 _"Por amor a Buda ¿Por qué a mí?"_

.

Transcurrió poco más de una semana para terminar los pendientes tanto suyos como de Saori. Agradecía un poco que eso lo distrajera un poco de ese otro asunto que todavía lo tenía agobiado.

.

—¡Al fin! —suspiró uno de sus compañeros, llamado Afrodita—Terminé con el _storyboard_.

—Yo determinaré eso –espetó, recibiendo el manuscrito. Unos breves minutos de revisión más tarde, dio su veredicto—. Buen trabajo, dile a la señorita Motozöwa que ya comience a dibujar.

—Aquí está el mío.

—Y el mío –eran Aioria y otro editor más, llamado Camus.

.

Un rato después de darles a los manuscritos el visto bueno e indicarles a sus mangakas que comenzaran a trabajar, cada quién se disponía a irse cuando la irritante voz de Kardia los detuvo.

.

—¡Chicos! ¡Cómo que no festejaron el ascenso de _Shakis_! Ya me llegó el chisme…

—Fue decisión mía —espetó el recién ascendido—. Había demasiados pendientes como para…

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Tienes que ser tan estirado? —el mayor lo interrumpió— Está bien que seas responsable, pero tampoco te pases. Ahora entiendo por qué ese corderito que tienes por novio se junta mucho con mi hijo… lo has de aburrir muchísimo.

.

Aunque fuera a modo de broma, las palabras de su jefe le habían llegado. A decir verdad nunca se planteó esa posibilidad, pues Mu parecía no tener ni una queja de su relación, a pesar de su trato a veces distante.

.

—¡En fin! —espetó, como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior— Se portan mal, muchachos.

—¡No le hagas caso! —apeló Aioria, mientras su jefe abandonaba el recinto— Sabes que le gusta j*der al prójimo.

—Definitivamente es un idiota —murmuró Afrodita.

—Pero ese idiota es nuestro jefe —ahora fue el turno de Camus.

—Y tu suegro.

—¡Aioria!

.

Como sus colegas tenían planeado ir a un bar esta noche, él decidió volver a casa. Mientras conducía, mentalmente enlistaba algunas cosas que lo diferenciaban del peli-lila. Para comenzar, Mu gozaba de la plenitud de sus tiernos dieciocho años; en cambio él ya casi tocaba los treinta. Con todas las diferencias y dificultades que ese hecho en sí ya implicaba, tales como la autonomía económica o que Mu siguiera rindiéndoles cuentas de su vida a sus padres a pesar de no seguir viviendo con ellos, otras más se agregaban al listado, como su trato con los demás. Por ejemplo él, desde que tenía la edad actual del peli-lila, siempre se mostraba un tanto arrogante, otro tanto refinado, un tanto más puntilloso, e irritable en menor medida; en cambio Mu podría ser referido por los demás como un pan de dioses, uno en que las palabras _humildad, inocencia_ y _mansedumbre_ podrían estar escritos en grandes letras azucaradas. Incluso cuando vestían el casi igual estilo sobrio y práctico, aquello se reflejaba: mientras él emanaba ese aire de superioridad e inteligencia que lo volvía casi inalcanzable, el porte del más joven daba ganas de abrazarlo. Por otro lado estaban los gustos: si bien era cierto que compartían algunos, tales como pasar una linda tarde en algún lugar tranquilo, o leer todo aquello que les enriqueciera de alguna forma, había otros bastante discordes. Por ejemplo él gustaba del blues, la música instrumental, tal vez algo de folclor y todo aquello que incluyera ritmos tranquilos; en el caso del muchacho, sin embargo, parecía tolerar cualquier tipo.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

.

 _»Tu noviecito no es quien aparenta ser. Si quieres verlo por ti mismo, ve hoy a las 10:00 pm a esta dirección«_

.

Aunque no tenía el número guardado, intuía que se trataba de su ex pareja, un egresado de su antigua universidad llamado Ikki, pero que apodaban _Phoenix_ o _Fénix_ por ser originario de esa ciudad de Arizona, en Estados Unidos. No fue algo serio o formal, ambos habían acabado en buenos términos... o al menos eso creía. El problema vino cuando comenzó su relación con Mu unos meses atrás: Ikki lo acosaba con mensajes en que le pedía una segunda oportunidad, pero él siempre los rechazaba. Sin embargo un día de hace un mes, de buenas a primeras, no volvió a entrar ni una llamada perdida siquiera. Al parecer ya lo había entendido… al menos hasta ahora.

.

Cerró el mensaje y aparcó el auto. Más tarde, ya en casa, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo que mitigara el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba pensar en estas cosas, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir el cajón superior de la alacena la lucecilla roja de su contestadora le advirtió que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

.

 _»Cariño ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡Todavía tienes una madre! Bien, pues… tu hermana se casa en tres meses y quiere que seas su testigo ¡Más te vale estar ahí con el pequeño Mu!, sabes que lo quiero como a un hijo más… por cierto ¿sí lo tratas bien, verdad?«_

.

Bufó con pesadez. Unos dos meses antes su madre llegó inesperadamente de visita, y como en ese entonces el menor se encontraba en su apartamento, inevitablemente ella lo conoció y quedó encantada… tanto como para apapacharlo y mimarlo con postres y otros regalos cuando tenía oportunidad.

.

 _»¡Más te vale que sí, y pobre de ti si me entero que le pones los cuernos o lo haces sufrir! Ándate con cuidado y salúdame al pequeño«_

.

Justo terminaba el mensaje cuando oyó el ruido de una motocicleta. Como sabía que nadie en el vecindario tenía una, y que era rara la vez que alguien venía con una, por mera curiosidad se asomó. No obstante casi se va de espaldas de la impresión al ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que Mu, abrazándose detrás del hijo de Kardia, Milo Antares, mientras éste conducía la máquina a toda velocidad. No conocía demasiado al joven, pero intuía que su personalidad debía ser igual de irritante, despreocupada y hasta libertina como la de Kardia… totalmente discorde con la del peli-lila.

.

 _"Ahora entiendo por qué ese corderito que tienes por novio se junta mucho con mi hijo… lo has de aburrir muchísimo"_

.

¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?! Si bien era cierto que Mu no era de ir a centros nocturnos, fiestas universitarias, o siquiera matar sus neuronas frente a la computadora o el televisor, sus dieciocho años le demandaban a gritos un poco de acción en su vida de vez en cuando, una que tal vez sus contadas citas a restaurantes finos, el museo, el parque o la biblioteca no le daban… acción que tal vez ya encontró con Milo Antares.

.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Definitivamente este no había sido un buen mes, y pretendía terminar con eso de una vez. Vio de reojo el reloj de péndulo y se tensó al ver que ya casi daban las diez, la hora que indicaba el mensaje de Ikki. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera mandado al diablo inmediatamente, pero no tenía más pistas de Mu que esa y el haberlo visto con Milo en una moto, así que por primera vez le haría caso. Condujo hecho un cafre hasta llegar al dichoso lugar, y tal fue su horror cuando vio a los dos jóvenes entrar por una especie de pasadizo. Según Ikki alguna vez, ese pasadizo conducía a los tocadores de los empleados de _Hell & Heaven_, un casa de citas de mala muerte que operaba bajo la fachada de una discoteca. Hacía un tiempo se había cerrado ese establecimiento, pero alguna vez escuchó sobre su reapertura y el reclutamiento de bellos ejemplares, hombres y mujeres, para ponerlo a funcionar. Por un momento temió que Mu estuviera entre ellos, pero desistió de la idea, lo creía incapaz de algo así. Luego vino la pregunta del millón: _¿Qué hacía ahí entonces?_

.

—¡Vaya! Quién diría que el mismo Shaka Okimura pisaría estos lares —una voz lo sacó de su cuestionamiento.

—Creí que te quedarías en casa ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?

—¿Vienes a ver a alguien?

.

Quienes lo atiborraban de preguntas eran nadie más ni nadie menos que Kardia, Aioria y Afrodita, respectivamente. Le sorprendió que se encontraran justo donde iniciaba el corredor, igual que él. Asimismo Camus estaba con ellos.

.

—Algo así —respondió secamente.

—Si buscas a tu corderito, llegas a tiempo —espetó el mayor de todos—. No falta mucho para su presentación.

—¡¿Cómo que presentación?! —su voz sonaba exaltada.

—¿No lo sabes? —continuó su jefe— Lo estuvieron anunciando desde hace mes y medio.

.

Si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo, habría visto sus ojos abrirse de sobremanera, su semblante pálido, el labio inferior entreabierto y temblándole ¡y no era para menos!, sus temores sobre Mu y ese sitio de mala muerte se volvían realidad. Y el que sus compañeros y jefe reaccionaran con tanta calma era sumamente extraño.

.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí parados como lelos o entramos de una vez? —esta vez fue su amigo Aioria— Ya quiero ver a Marin en acción.

.

Eso todavía lo dejó más desencajado. Marin era la actual novia de Aioria. Según él, ella estudiaba en el mismo grado y la misma facultad que Mu, pero en diferente carrera. A sabiendas de lo celoso que solía ser con ella, no podía concebir que le permitiera siquiera poner un pie en un sitio de mala fama como este. Simplemente inaudito.

.

—Pues se ve que va a estar muy reñido —dijo Afrodita—. Ella es tan buena como Ángelo.

—Uy, sí. Lo dice porque es su novio —respondió el castaño burlonamente.

—Ya basta, chicos. Entremos de una vez.

.

Siguió dubitativamente a sus compañeros y jefe. El corredor por el que pasaban era algo así como una pequeña galería, pues varios cuadros de pinturas abstractas se mostraban sobre las elegantes paredes rojo vino. Mientras Aioria y Afrodita conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, él intentaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que vería una vez que finalizara el recorrido. Al principio había pensado que el peli-lila estaría únicamente como camarero o algún otro cargo sencillo, pero conforme avanzaba, se formulaba una teoría peor que la anterior y la anterior… después de todo el chico gozaba de una belleza extraordinaria que podría ser apreciada y aprovechada por cualquier hombre o mujer.

.

—¿Siempre sí les vas a dar tus _servicios_ a los de _Starless_? —se escuchó una voz burlona justo donde se bifurcaba el corredor en dos. Después de eso vino un breve silencio— ¡Hombre, cóbrales! ¡Te están poniendo una buena j*da y tú bien tranquilo!

—Me gusta lo que hago.

—¿O sea que no te importa que te tengan en j*da, sin descanso, todo mojado, acalorado, afónico, y adolorido?

—Lo vale.

—Vaya que eres terco… ¿O es que ya no te gusta hacerlo con nosotros?

—No digas eso, Kanon. Yo siempre seré suyo.

—Si Saga te oyera ¡es que te trae unas ganas...! Por cierto ¿Shaka ya lo sabe?

—No, y si se entera me mata.

.

.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. Chapter 2

En esta parte se mencionarán algunas canciones de bandas de metalcore, que utilicé parcialmente para finalidades del fic. Usualmente pongo las notas o acotaciones al final, pero haré una excepción para dar un mejor contexto del fic (aunque no es obligatorio que las escuchen o descarguen).

.

 **En orden de aparición:**

 **.**

 **1.-** Primera estrofa de **Globus Hystericus** , de **The Agonist** , del álbum **Lullabies for the dormant mind (2009).**

 **2 y 3.-** Primera estrofa y estribillo de **Devil's Night** , de **Motionless in White** , del álbum **Infamous (2012).**

 **4 y 5.-** Primeras tres estrofas y estribillo de **Dangerous** de **Via Vanity** , de un single lanzado en 2014.

 **6.-** Primeras estrofas de **Sippin' 40s** de **Follow My Lead** (ft. Ry Dawson), del EP **Sleepless** lanzado en 2013.

.

En esta ocasión no pongo links de video porque no todos me leen en pc.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como las canciones mencionadas, son de sus respectivos autores. El fic sí es de mi propiedad.**

.

* * *

.

II.-

.

Había reconocido en esa extraña conversación a quien le quitaba el sueño este último mes, y no podía creer que pudiera hablar de un tema tan delicado con tanta tranquilidad, como si fuera tan normal como respirar. Aunque tal vez estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, algo le decía que ésta vez Ikki tenía razón.

.

—¡Hey, oveja! —se oyó un llamado al fondo— ¡Ya llegó Shun, ya somos todos los Starless!

—¡Ya voy!

.

Estaba a punto de ir tras el chico y así averiguar quiénes eran esos _pelafustanes_ que lo tenían _en j*da_ , tal como lo dijo ese tal Kanon. Sin embargo Kardia se lo impidió.

.

—No tan rápido, _Shakis_ —espetó, tomándole del brazo—. Nosotros vamos para acá…

—Pero…

—¡Ya apúrense! ¡Marin ya va a salir!

.

Sin poder siquiera objetar, fue arrastrado por sus compañeros y jefe por el corredor derecho. Le extrañó que no sonara la música propia de ese tipo de antro, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Al final de este se encontraba una puerta cerrada que Kardia simplemente abrió, como si fuera dueño del lugar.

.

—Ventajas de ser socio —espetó el mayor como respuesta a su mirada inquisidora.

.

 _ **What says the tree to his friends the rocks?  
When he lives and breathes they sit and mock.  
And he grows strong, for centuries long, but one he dies and begins to rot.**_

 _ **"We will last intact this way! And you my friend, will soon decay!"  
**_ _ **"But I can breathe, I am commensal; the shade, the fruits, the**_ _ **nests on bough.  
**_ _ **And if with this, my time finite, I'm glad to have spent it doing right."**_

 _ **But rocks prefer to simply sit,  
to gain none, lost none, just exist.**_

 _ **(¿Qué dice el árbol a sus amigas las rocas?,  
Cuando él vive y respira, y ellas sólo se sientan y se burlan.  
Y crece fuerte, por largos siglos, pero finalmente muere y comienza a pudrirse.  
**_

 _ **"¡De esta forma seguiremos intactas! ¡Y tú, mi amigo, pronto te desintegrarás!"  
"Pero puedo respirar, soy comensal. Las sombras, los frutos, los nidos en las ramas.  
Y si con esto, mi tiempo se acaba, me alegro de haberlo gastado haciendo el bien."  
**_

 _ **Pero las rocas prefieren simplemente sentarse,  
sin ganar nada, ni perder nada, sólo existir) (1)**_

.

" _¿Qué significa esto?"_

.

Afuera la noche estaba cubierta por una cálida brisa previa al verano, tan relajante y confortable, era una noche despejada, tanto que se podía ver a la perfección el infinito manto negro iluminado por un millar de estrellas. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, acordes de guitarra con potentes percusiones y profundos bajeos destruían sin piedad la tranquilidad que reinaba. Sobre un escenario equipado con luces, amplificadores, micrófonos y una gran batería al centro, un grupo de cinco chicas se encontraba interpretando esa canción. Entre ellas reconoció a Marin, la novia de Aioria, de cuya guitarra provenían esos acordes. Más adelante de ella, una chica de cabellera verde dejaba salir de su estómago y garganta ásperos versos guturales, contrastes con nítidas líneas entonadas con voz limpia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el dichoso _Hell & Heaven_, sino en _The Black Sanctuary_ , un bar muy conocido entre los amantes del heavy metal y otros géneros afines. Asimismo comprendió por qué Aioria se tomaba la situación con tanta calma. Sin embargo ahora la cuestión era el paradero de Mu. No lo veía por ninguna parte, y las acciones de Kardia le hacían sospechar que él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

.

—Vamos arriba, se ve mejor —instó el mayor, y el resto lo siguió hasta dar con un buen lugar.

.

El tiempo transcurría lento a su gusto, pues no veía al chico en ninguna parte, y comenzaba a sospechar que Kardia sólo lo trajo al lugar para despistarlo. El número correspondiente a la banda de Marin, llamada Majhestics, terminaba, y ahora venía el turno de otra banda llamada Aftershock.

.

 _ **I am an enemy of everything,  
my life is not for sale,  
my heart is in this fight forever.  
What can you take from me?  
When there's not a single fucking day I haven't fought to stay alive…**_

 _ **(Soy el enemigo de todos,  
mi vida no está en venta,  
mi corazón está en esta pelea para siempre.  
¿Qué puedes tomar de mí?  
Cuando no hay un solo maldito día en que no he peleado por sobrevivir…) (2)**_

.

Debía admitir que la pelirroja y el peli-azul, a quien reconoció como pareja de Afrodita, tenían habilidad con sus instrumentos ¡y qué decir de los vocalistas! Sin embargo nada le daba indicios del paradero de Mu, ni resolvía sus dudas sobre los _servicios_ que el peli-lila brindaba a los _Starless_.

.

 _ **I know the only words that you have for me  
are "give up and get out"  
You'd like to think, that we've been beaten  
but we're here to stay, forever and always.**_

 _ **(Sé que las únicas palabras que tienes para mí  
son "ríndete y vete"  
Te gusta pensar que hemos sido vencidos  
pero estamos aquí para quedarnos por siempre y para siempre)(3)**_

.

—¿No es ese Kanon? —oyó hablar a Aioria.

—¡Oye, sí! Creí que ya no volvería a tocar su guitarra después de lo…

—Es temporal —Kardia interrumpió a Afrodita—. El otro guitarrista de Aftershock tuvo algo qué hacer y Kanon lo está remplazando.

—Ah, ya veo.

.

El tema de conversación en sí no llamó su atención, sino la mención del sujeto con el que Mu hablaba antes de entrar al recinto. Como había reconocido a Milo Antares en los teclados, a _Shura_ Vega (el mejor amigo del hermano de Aioria) en la batería, y Ángelo estaba a cargo de la guitarra líder, por descarte intuyó que Kanon sería el que hacía la voz clara y tocaba la guitarra rítmica. Empero, quien realmente llamó su atención fue el vocalista principal, que era sumamente idéntico al primero, pero tocaba el bajo y hacía las voces guturales. Por alguna razón no podía despegar su vista de él.

.

—¡ _Shakis,_ se te van a salir los ojos! —espetó pícaramente el mayor del grupo.

—¡Anda la osa! Le pones el cuerno a tu novio en pensamiento —esta vez fue Aioria.

—Olvídalo, Saga no es tu tipo.

.

Casi escupía el trago que pidió, al oír al siempre frío y recto Camus Laforêt insinuar una cosa como esa. No obstante no era para menos, pues el mencionado resultó ser aquél que andaba tras el chico de larga cabellera lila y dulce mirar del que estaba enamorado. Ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de sus compañeros y jefe, se dedicó a observar al tal Saga. Se preguntaba qué le hacía pensar al susodicho que, con la actitud y facha de maleante que mostraba sobre el escenario, podría siquiera llamar la atención de un pan de dioses como su amado Mu. Es decir, una cosa era que el muchacho gustara de ese estridente ruido llamado heavy metal —lo cual justificaría en parte su presencia en estos lares—, y otra era que se sintiera atraído por tipos como Saga. Simplemente entre una y otra cosa había un muy gran trecho.

.

"… _yo siempre seré suyo"_

" _Si Saga te oyera ¡es que te trae unas ganas! Por cierto ¿Shaka ya lo sabe?"_

" _No, y si se entera me mata"_

.

Recordando la conversación de Mu y Kanon, intuyó tres cosas más: una, que ambos gemelos tenían conocimiento de su relación con el jovencito; dos, que a sabiendas de esto Saga tenía la desfachatez de intentar ligarse al peli-lila; y tres, Mu estaba consciente de ello y sabía lo que hacía.

.

" _¡Sobre mi cadáver!"_

.

Por alguna razón su orgullo y sus celos pudieron más que su raciocinio, por lo que se retiró de su sitio y fue a buscar al chico. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que el peli-azul o cualquier otro _pelafustán_ se salieran con la suya, y de paso el peli-lila tendría que darle una muy buena explicación. Nadie se burlaría de Shaka Okimura, y mucho menos nadie de la categoría de Saga. En esas estaba cuando fue interceptado por la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

.

—Ikki —soltó su nombre en una especie de gruñido.

—¡Vaya, pensé que me mandarías por un tubo como otras veces! —espetó burlonamente un joven peli-azul que no pasaba de los 25 años.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

—Vengo a ver a mi hermano. No te des la gran importancia.

—¡Vaya! —soltó el rubio con tono burlesco, pero sin quitar su molestia— Siempre te jactaste de ser un buen hermano y helo aquí entre…

—Al menos yo sí sé quién es mi hermano y lo acepto. En cambio tú, si no te lo digo, jamás te darías cuenta de quién es Mu en realidad. Ya veremos quién ríe al último.

.

—…y los novatos que nos acompañarán todo este año son… —Hasta ahora Shaka se percataba de que Aftershock ya había terminado su presentación, y ahora anunciaban a otra banda— ¡Starless!

.

 _ **Never alone we said we're in this together,  
forever and always right?  
It's just in your nature;**_

 _ **Cowards, betrayers,  
you're a sheep in wolves clothing  
false to the bone.**_

 _ **There's something in the water,  
separating me and you…**_

 _ **(Nunca solos, dijimos que estaríamos juntos en esto,  
por siempre y para siempre ¿cierto?  
Simplemente está en tu naturaleza**_

 _ **Cobardes, traidores,  
ustedes son ovejas en la ropa de un lobo,  
falsos hasta los huesos.**_

 _ **Hay algo en el agua  
separándonos a ti y a mí…) (4)**_

.

—¡Oh, por todos los…!

—Te lo dije, Shaka.

.

Aquello no era para menos. De todas las teorías formuladas hasta ahora, ninguna se acercaba ni un pelo a esta retorcida realidad. Si bien no había ocurrido lo peor de lo peor que había pensado, la impresión era igual o mayor a que si hubiera pasado. Era como despertar de una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla todavía peor. Es decir, no todos los días se veía a Mu Lundgren sobre un escenario, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con el cabello teñido de gris plata, desgañitándose en versos guturales. Era inverosímil que éste joven que destilaba tanta agresividad con su voz y presencia, fuera el mismo que resolvía las cosas hablando con parsimonia. Era como si su alma hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo y remplazada por un ente demoniaco.

.

 _ **Don't take your time,  
you know I've been known to be dangerous.  
Can you please let me let me know,  
cause I can't read your mind?  
And if you want it like that then  
go and make a move.**_

 _ **(No tomes tu tiempo  
Sabes que he sido conocido por ser peligroso  
¿Podrías por favor dejarme saber  
por qué no puedo leer tu mente?  
Y si quieres que sea así,  
entonces ven y haz algo) (5)**_

.

Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza, pues empezaba a atar cabos: las ausencias, sus _servicios_ a los mencionados Starless, la calma con que Kardia y el mismo Mu manejaban el asunto… ¡ese era gran secreto que ocultaba el chico! Una vida nocturna en _The Black Sanctuary,_ totalmente diferente a la del estudiante de tercer año de Licenciatura de Químico Farmacobiólogo más joven de su generación. A eso se refería Ikki cuando decía que Mu Lundgren no era quien aparentaba ser. A esto se refería Kardia Antares cuando decía que él, Shaka Okimura, aburría demasiado al chico como para que éste se hiciera de compañías como Milo y esos gemelos Saga y Kanon.

.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad? —inquirió Ikki, con cierto aire triunfal.

.

A cada cambio de voz clara a gutural realizado por el peli-lila, y viceversa, se preguntaba qué otras cosas ocultaba tras esa carita de ángel, o por qué había callado todo esto. Si bien era cierto que sus guturales no eran tan demoledores como los de Saga, y los cambios de voz no estaban tan bien modulados como los de la vocalista de Majhestics (llamada Shaina), se notaba que el chico tenía algún tiempo de práctica y experiencia más amplio que el mes de ausencia. Como obviamente no tenía conocimiento de esta nueva verdad, la pregunta le vino como balde de agua fría. En sus años universitarios había terminado sin miramientos varias relaciones, pues nunca había soportado que hubieran secretos ni mentiras de por medio. De hecho nunca dejaba que sus parejas se justificaran, pues para él las explicaciones no valían cuando el daño estaba hecho. Sin embargo esta vez sus celos y su orgullo habían sido tan fuertes como para olvidar esa premisa que regía su vida. Además, y muy en el fondo, quería saberlo todo por más grave que fuera. Después de todo el chico no había cometido un homicidio o sido infiel…

.

"… _yo siempre seré suyo"_

" _Si Saga te oyera ¡es que te trae unas ganas! Por cierto ¿Shaka ya lo sabe?"_

" _No, y si se entera me mata"_

.

… ¿o sí?

.

 _ **Let's get f*cked up  
Like we do all the time  
Let's get f*cked up  
Like we're losing our minds  
Let's get f*cked up  
Like we do all the time  
Let's get f*cked up  
Till I can't f*cking stand  
Till I can't f*cking stand**_

 _ **I think we're going to hospital or going to hell,  
but if we're going that way  
then we might as well.  
Go out in style when we're going down,  
go out in style and f*ck up this town.  
Holding your drink while you puke up your guts,  
the night has only just begun.  
Pulled yourself together, now you're back for some more.**_

 _ **How long until we hit the floor?**_

 _ **(Vamos a j*derlo,  
como lo hacemos todo el tiempo.  
Vamos a j*derlo,  
al igual que estamos perdiendo nuestras mentes.  
Vamos a j*derlo,  
como lo hacemos todo el tiempo.  
Vamos a j*derlo,  
hasta que no pueda soportarlo...  
Hasta que no pueda soportarlo.**_

 _ **Creo que estamos yendo a un hospital o al infierno,  
pero si estamos yendo de esta manera,  
entonces podríamos ir bien.  
Vamos con estilo cuando vamos cayendo,  
vayamos con estilo y j*damos esta ciudad.  
Agarra tu bebida mientras vomitas hasta las tripas,  
la noche apenas está empezando.  
Cálmate, ahora estás de regreso por algo más.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo nos golpearemos contra el piso?) (6)**_

.

.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

.

Chance y se quedaron con cara de WTF con la última letra y con el capítulo en sí, pero esa era la idea :v…

.

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero como he dicho en mis otros fics, tengo ocupaciones. Como sea, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise, b*tches!

Okay, olviden eso… todavía no se me pasa el efecto del azúcar, XD.

Como sea, he aquí la tercera entrega de este proyecto. Este será el penúltimo capítulo, por ello está más largo que el anterior y casi igual de extenso que el primero.

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, que he respondido en mi página de Facebook, denominada **Hitch-no-Danna** , en una nota titulada **Respuestas a reviews de "La otra vida de Mu" (Capítulo 2)**. El link a la página lo encontrarán en mi perfil. De igual forma agradezco a quienes agregaron el fic a favoritos o lo están siguiendo.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes e historia original de Saint Seiya son de su creador, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

.

* * *

.

III.-

.

Fin del show. Starless bajaba del escenario entre las aclamaciones de la audiencia. No dudó ni un momento en seguir a su novio, pero apenas pusieron un pie abajo, las chicas de Majhestics y los integrantes de Aftershock los rodearon.

.

—¡Te la rifaste allá arriba, ovejita! —Ángelo le revolvía el cabello y le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo.

—Te dije que era bastante bueno —era Milo— Shaina, perdiste. Quiero mi dinero en efectivo.

—¡Maldición!

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —espetó Marin sin inmutarse.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —instó Kanon.

—¡Tú pagas los tragos!

—¡Ni m*dres, Ángelo!

.

Gruñó de la frustración al ver a las tres bandas alejarse y perderse entre la audiencia que se dispersaba, pero no iba a desistir de su propósito. Sólo debía aprovechar la oportunidad perfecta para sacar de ahí al anteriormente peli-lila, sin escándalos ni escenas. Sin embargo, y como todo en la vida, algo se interpuso en su camino.

.

—¡Vaya, nunca pensé que tu novio fuera tan bueno! —era Aioria.

—Tiene lo suyo —espetó Afrodita con simpleza—, pero debe trabajar más en su técnica si pretende competir contra Saga y Kanon alguna vez.

—No duden de que lo hará, sobre todo si el mismo Saga le enseña —ahora era Kardia—. Se ve que quiere ligárselo en serio y con todo.

—¡Señor Kardia!

.

Eso había colmado su paciencia. No iba a dejar al muchacho un segundo más junto a ese tipejo. Empero esos segundos perdidos le costaron muy caro, pues divisó una escena que casi le quema las retinas: Saga acorralaba a Mu entre la barra y su cuerpo, mientras lo devoraba a besos, a la vista de todos y sin pudor alguno. La furia bulló como veneno por todo su sistema, mandando al drenaje sus planes de tratar todo pacíficamente. Avanzó hasta donde estaban y, sin pensarlo, apartó al peli-azul de un jalón para propinarle un buen puñetazo.

.

—¡¿Qué car*jo te pasa, cabr*n?!

—¡Vuelves a siquiera tocar a mi pareja y te mato! ¿Me oyes?

—¡Shaka!

—¡Uy, ya te cayó el chahuistle (1), oveja!

—Mu, nos vamos.

.

El peli-plata obedeció sin replicar. No obstante, y para disgusto del oji-azul, Saga no se quedó con la boca cerrada.

.

—¡No tienes que obedecerle, no es tu madre!

—Soy su pareja, te guste o no, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—Eso no lo decides tú sino Mu.

—Mira, ya estás empezando a cansarme...

—¡Puedo explicarlo todo, pero por favor no peleen!

—No tienes que darle explicaciones, no lo entendería.

—Saga, esto ya no te concierne a ti sino a Mu —espetó Shura.

—¡Es mi amigo! ¡Todo lo que le pase me concierne!

—¡Cómo ching*s, Saga! —intervino Ángelo— Deja que se arreglen y luego te lo ligas si terminan.

—Ya quisieras.

—Está bien —gruñó el vocalista principal de Aftershock—, pero si lo lastimas te las verás conmigo.

.

El camino de vuelta a su apartamento fue bastante pesado para ambos. Ninguno había emitido palabra en todo el trayecto, pues el uno pensaba en cómo explicarle las cosas al otro, y el otro se preparaba para lo que fuera a escuchar. No fue hasta que los dos estuvieron en la sala cuando llegó la hora de la verdad.

.

—¿Qué relación tienes con ese Saga, exactamente? —inquirió el mayor, aún furioso por la maldita escena que tuvo que presenciar.

—Bueno, él es mi compañero de banda, mi amigo y recientemente mi novio de mentiras —explicó el más joven, sintiéndose pequeño ante la escudriñadora mirada azul. En cuanto notó una chispa de celos en ella, agregó: —Uno de los clientes me ha estado acosando desde que me integré a Starless. Saga sólo me ayudaba a quitármelo de encima haciéndole creer que salimos...

—¡¿Y por eso tenía que besarte así?!

—Eso mismo pregunté, pero Milo dijo que tenía que verse creíble y...

—¡Y tú bien que le crees ¿no?!

.

Mu estaba a punto de refutar, pero su celular sonó y tuvo que responder.

.

—Diga... —se levantó y se alejó un poco— Sí, llegué bien. Gracias por preguntar ¿Tú estás bien?... ¿En serio?... De veras lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría... Estaba a punto de preguntárselo... Está bien... Saga... Gracias por tu ayuda...

.

No soportando más, Shaka le arrebató el móvil.

.

—...sabes que por ti haría lo que sea —alcanzó a escuchar.

—Entonces aléjate de mi pareja y cómprate una vida. Buenas noches. —Dicho esto colgó y se dirigió al muchacho con tono seco: —Quiero la verdad, ahora.

.

Resultaba que Mu siempre dejó en claro, tanto a Saga como a su acosador, que ya tenía pareja. Empero el susodicho, llamado Fafner, no iba a ceder hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Por ello Milo y Ángelo planearon el beso, pero al no estar Shaka al tanto, Kanon sugirió que Saga fuera su pareja de mentiras. Obviamente no contaban con que el rubio se presentaría en The Black Sanctuary, pero, según Saga al teléfono, el plan salió mejor de lo esperado, pues Fafner salió huyendo al ver el labio del peli-azul partido por semejante puñetazo.

.

—¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido hablarle siquiera a ese tipo! —vociferó Shaka, al término de esa parte de la historia.

—¡No puedes prohibirme eso! —replicó el menor— ¡Somos compañeros!

—¡Eres vocalista de Starless, no de ellos!

—De hecho...

.

Por otro lado, Mu no sólo era vocalista de Starless, sino también guitarrista de Aftershock. Como cada año, los socios y el dueño de The Black Sanctuary reclutaban a una nueva banda. Entre las bandas contendientes se hallaba Starless, quienes perdieron a su vocalista original a punto de llegar a semifinales, y recurrieron a él a sabiendas de su experiencia desde inicios de la preparatoria. Mu no pudo negarse a pesar de estar ya en Aftershock, pero las reglas establecían que no podía estar en ambas bandas hasta que se anunciaran oficialmente a los ganadores. Por ello Kanon tomó su lugar.

.

" _Es temporal. El otro guitarrista de Aftershock tuvo algo qué hacer y Kanon lo está remplazando"_

 _._

" _Si buscas a tu corderito, llegas a tiempo. No falta mucho para su presentación"_

" _¡¿Cómo que presentación?!"_

" _¿No lo sabes? Lo estuvieron anunciando desde hace mes y medio"_

 _._

" _Ventajas de ser socio"_

.

—¡Lo sabía! —dejó salir su frustración en un grito exasperado— ¡Kardia fingía demencia! ¡Todo el tiempo lo supo! ¡Y apuesto que Aioria y los otros también lo sabían!

—No realmente —farfulló el jovencito—. Sólo mis compañeros y el señor Kardia... ¡Ah, Fafner también! Desde ahí comenzaron sus acosos.

—¡Pero Kardia dijo que te estuvieron anunciando todo este mes!

—Sí, pero sólo se anunció nuevo vocalista en Starless, jamás se reveló mi identidad.

—Y entonces...

—Supongo que el señor Kardia asumió que... —Mu bajaba la mirada y la voz gradualmente— tú lo sabrías... por... mí.

.

Tres, dos, uno...

.

—¡¿Entonces por qué car*jos me estoy enterando hasta ahora?! —...la bomba estalló— ¡Me tienes como idiota esperándote afuera de tu apartamento, no me mandas ni un p*to mensaje, ni siquiera te asomas por la puerta como antes...! —El rubio ahora caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, ante la atónita mirada verde— ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo angustiado que estaba! ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo y yo ni en cuenta! ¡Pero, claro, preferiste que te besara ese tipejo en vez de confiar en mí! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!

.

El editor hablaba y hablaba casi sin detenerse, haciendo que el cantante deseara que se lo tragara la tierra, le cayera un rayo, o se abriera un portal a otra dimensión. Dicho y hecho, unos fuertes golpeteos a la puerta obligaron al rubio a detener su perorata.

.

—¡¿Quién es?! —gritó, aún de mala gana.

—¡Mu Lundgren, sé que estás ahí! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!

—¡Pero qué…!

—¡Conozco esa voz! —exclamó el menor— Shaka, yo atiendo. Es mi prima Yuzuriha.

—Dile que no es el momento.

—No puedo hacer eso, sería descortés.

.

Al abrir la puerta, ambos se encontraron con una joven de larga cabellera rubia, tez clara, avispados ojos color verde, y dos singulares marcas en el ceño, que la caracterizaban como parte de la familia Lundgren. A juzgar por el timbre de voz y su complexión, Shaka le calculó unos veintisiete o veintiocho años de edad.

.

—¡Vaya, así que tú eres el que desvió a mi primito por el mal camino! —espetó ella con cierta burla, haciendo rabiar internamente a Shaka.

—¡Hola, Yuzuriha! ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —inquirió el vocalista, intentando apaciguar la tensión.

—Tu amigo Saga me llamó. Ve tú a saber cómo consiguió mi número, pero me dio esta dirección y dijo que estabas con un tipo bastante estirado.

—¡Yuzuriha! —replicó el menor de los tres.

—¡Entonces sí era verdad que mis tíos te echaron! —la rubia alzó la voz, con cierto asombro— ¡¿Por eso estás viviendo con él?!

—¡¿Cómo que te echaron?! —inquirió el rubio, que no entendía nada.

—¿No lo sabes? Se enteraron de que Mu salía con un hombre mucho mayor que él, y por defenderlo lo dejaron prácticamente en la calle… no sé los detalles, fue todo lo que me dijo mi primo Atla.

.

Iba a preguntarle a Mu si era verdad aquello, pero los bonitos ojos verdes a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas fueron suficiente respuesta. Entonces su cerebro trabajó a una velocidad impresionante, desatando y reatando los cabos en su sitio, aun cuando no conocía toda la verdad. En cuanto lo logró, se sintió el idiota más grande sobre la Tierra por exigirle respuestas al pequeño en lugar de obtenerlas por sí mismo, pues en el tiempo de ausencia había esperado a que el menor se apareciera por la puerta como solía hacer, en lugar de mover mar y tierra para encontrarlo.

.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, veo que no —murmuró la oji-verde, después de un corto pero pesado silencio. Luego viró hacia el menor— Mu, por favor ve por tus cosas. Nos vamos de aquí.

—¿Cómo? —aquello descolocó al muchacho.

—Shaka, agradezco lo poco que has hecho por Mu —espetó Yuzuriha, cuya voz serena estaba ligeramente cargada de desdén—, pero a partir de ahora estará a mi cargo…

—¡Pero...! ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo, ya lo he hecho en estos dos meses!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos.

—Les contaré todo, pero por favor cálmense.

.

Algunos minutos más tarde, los tres ya estaban dentro, degustando unos bocadillos preparados por el dueño del apartamento. Resultaba que dos meses atrás los padres de Mu Lundgren lo citaron para hablar de algo importante. Lo que el chico nunca imaginó fue que sería para recriminarle sobre unas fotografías, enviadas por un anónimo desde dos días antes, en que él y un tipo rubio de unos treinta años se abrazaban y besaban. A juzgar por los diferentes lugares, por el número de fotografías y las fechas impresas en el reverso, el menor ya llevaba un tiempo en ello y sabía lo que hacía. Esto no sólo escandalizó a sus progenitores, sino desató su ira: a partir de entonces Mu Lundgren perdía su apoyo, tanto económico como moral, y tendría que arreglárselas solo.

.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Cómo pueden j*derte la existencia aún sin vivir con ellos! ¡Se supone que ya eres mayor de edad!

—No mencioné nada la primera quincena porque ya estaba en Aftershock y además de la paga tenía algunos ahorros para conservar el apartamento. —El muchacho continuaba su relato mientras los dos mayores le escuchaban atentamente. —Pero en la segunda quincena la señorita Hilda me informó que la renta subiría…

—Y por eso te viniste a vivir con él —interrumpió la rubia, refiriéndose a Shaka.

—Si, hipotéticamente hablando —intervino el rubio, mirando con cierta hostilidad a Yuzuriha—, estuviera viviendo conmigo, me habría enterado desde antes de todo.

—Buen punto.

—Como decía… —Mu carraspeó para llamar la atención de los mayores— debía buscar otro trabajo para mis demás gastos. Por fortuna una amiga de mi compañero Ángelo inició un negocio y necesitaba personal…

—¿Y la escuela? No me digas que la dejaste…

—No realmente. La señorita Helena fue muy accesible conmigo y me permitió trabajar medio tiempo y fines de semana. Luego vino lo de Starless. La verdad no pude negarme, Seiya y los otros chicos necesitaban vocalista inmediatamente.

—Y supongo que esta vez tuviste que dejar la escuela.

—No realmente, pero sí tuve que dejar los clubs en los que papá me obligó a entrar. Eso me dio tiempo para trabajar, estudiar y ensayar con la banda.

—¿No tenías ya una beca?

—No realmente. Mamá y papá me apoyaban con todos los gastos y no consideraron necesario que tuviera una. Además sentí injusto que me la dieran cuando alguien más la necesita.

—¡Ay, Mu! ¡Siempre antepones a los demás sobre tus intereses!

.

Mientras más oía, más estúpido se sentía cierto editor en jefe por haber juzgado tan duramente a su joven pareja. Si bien no justificaba las acciones de Saga o el silencio de Kardia, entendía que entre las clases, las prácticas de laboratorio, las tareas, los ensayos con Aftershock y luego con Starless, el trabajo, e incluso las labores del hogar, el chico apenas si tenía tiempo de tomarse un respiro. Eso explicaría por qué casi no lo encontraba en su apartamento. Además el estrés provocado por aquel suceso con sus padres debía tenerlo todavía más agotado.

.

—Wow, yo hubiera colapsado en la primera semana… —espetó Yuzuriha al término de esa parte—. Aun así eres un tonto. Nos tienes a Atla, Shion y a mí ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Bueno… —el de ojos verdes hablaba después de un rato de silencio. Su mirada seguía agachada como al principio, y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Su voz sonaba un poco trémula—… El abuelo Hakurei dijo que si me creía lo suficientemente maduro como para salir con alguien mucho mayor que yo, abogar por él y pasar por encima de la autoridad de mis propios padres, debería serlo para sobrevivir por mi cuenta, sin quejas, y sin depender de nadie… ni siquiera de mis primos o mi propia pareja.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡El viejo tenía que meter su cuchara en esto!

.

Los dos primos seguían hablando, al tiempo que Shaka terminaba de atar los cabos faltantes y sacar conclusiones. Mu Lundgren, aquel estudiante prodigio de tercero de licenciatura que bien podría parecer una tierna ovejita por su carácter, también podía arremeter como un carnero contra la adversidad y contra aquello que amenazara a sus seres queridos. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que se había enamorado de él a pesar de la diferencia de edad y todas las implicaciones que ese hecho en sí mismo ya traía, a pesar de la diferencia de carácter de cada uno… a pesar de todo. La prueba de ello era el hecho de seguir ahí, escuchando toda la verdad en lugar de terminarlo como hizo con tantas personas.

.

—…es obvio que no puedes seguir viviendo de esta forma, así que te preguntaré una cosa —Shaka salía de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que parecía ser la última pregunta de la noche—: ¿Dejarías a tu novio y volverías con mis tíos y el abuelo, o vendrías a vivir conmigo?

.

Ambos rubios veían con cierta expectativa al joven vocalista, quien estaba consciente de que su decisión final no sólo cambiaría su vida, también la de sus amigos y seres queridos, en especial la de su amado Shaka.

.

—Pues… yo…

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.-** **Caer el chahuistle:** se refiere a cuando alguien es captado "con las manos en la masa" o justo en el momento en que se está preparando para hacer algo que quiere dejar en secreto. Tiene su origen en la palabra náhuatl _chahuitztli_ que significa 'enfermedad del maíz'. Quizá hoy en día no suena tan mal, pero en la época prehispánica que un cultivo de maíz se viera atacado por el hongo causante del chahuiztli era una verdadera tragedia, pues el maíz era parte vital de las tradiciones y economías mesoamericanas.

.

Bien, de fic es todo por ahora. Ya estoy trabajando en el último capítulo, pues ya no puedo seguir extendiendo la historia. Será a manera de epílogo, y obviamente incluirá la decisión final de Mu… ¿Cuál será?

Bueno, pues… nos leemos en la última entrega. Chaito.


End file.
